ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Help Arburia!
An Arburian Pelarota comes to Earth. Cannonbolt Fest 2011. Plot A spaceship flies across the screen. An Arburian Pelarota is inside. Arburian Pelarota: Now to get to Earth. I need to save my planet! The ship zoomed toward Earth. The ship crashed, then.... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!! Rumage was everywhere, and the Aruburian Pelarota was dead! Lava Lamp flies in, then de-transforms. Stan: What happened? There was a disk. Stan picked it up, and pressed it. A Arburian Pelatrota hologram comes up. Hologram: Day eighteen. I have made it to Earth- Oh no! The ship is getting sucked to Ea- The Hologram went out. Stan: Oh yeah, Arburia was destroied. Why is- er... Was, this guy coming here? The Omnimizer started blinking yellow, then flashed yellow, then it flashed yellow as if it was a transformation. The light faded, and a hologram of Cannonbolt was on the Omnimizer. Omnimizer: Arburian Pelarota DNA sample aquired. Stan: Cool. (Transforms) CANNONBOLT! Cannonbolt smiled, but then his eyes turned yellow (Like the dead Arburian Pelarota). Cannonbolt: Just as I planned. Stan would scan me, I take control, then I go and find that darned Great One! Cannonbolt turned into a ball and rolled away. We then see a Millitary Base, and Cannonbolt enters the gate. Cannonbolt: Finnaly. (Rolls into a building) Inside the building, there was a machine that looked like Paradox's Time Machine. Cannonbolt touched the machine, and he glew green! Energy rushed into Cannonbolt/Stan. Voice: STOP! Tes runs into the building. She makes a diamond shield around the machine, and the green light goes away. Cannonbolt was evolved. Ultimate Cannonbolt: NO! I can't be pure! Grrr. (Turns the Omnimizer symbol a few times, then taps the symbol. The symbol flashes red, like a de-transformation. Ultimate Cannonbolt was there without a Omnimizer symbol and Stan) Ultimate Cannonbolt: FREE! Stan: Oh crud. Ultimate Cannonbolt rammed Stan into a wall. Then Ultimate Cannonbolt smashed Tes into a wall. He broke the diamonds around the machine, and grabbed it again. Blue energy flowed into him. He glew blue, then... KA-BOOOOOOOOOOOOM!!!!!!!!!! The building was destroied, but Cannonbolt walked out. He looked like Ultimate Cannonbolt, but was black and the spikes were sharp. New Cannonbolt: I have achived my Super form. Good. Now to ge- SMACK! Nightshift punched Super Cannonbolt in the face. Nightshift: Boo yah! Super Cannonbolt turned invisible (Because he can do that now) and tackled Nightshift. Nightshift: Grr. Super Cannonbolt: Leave me alone! (Rolls away) Nightshift turns back. Stan: I gotta get that Arburian Pelarota back! Stan ran after Super Cannonbolt. We cut to Super Cannonbolt. He is fixing a ship. Stan: Stop! Super Cannonbolt: Leave me alone! Stan: If you go back into the Omnimizer, I can recreate your planet! Super Cannonbolt: Really? Stan nodded. Super Cannonbolt: Okay. Stan tapped the Omnimizer symbol. Yellow energy tendrills wrapped around Super Cannonbolt, and he turned into Ultimate Cannonbolt, then Cannonbolt. He got sucked into the Omnimizer. Omnimizer: Arburian Pelarota DNA aquired. Stan: Hope this works. (Transforms) Lava Lamp! Lava Lamp flies to where Arburia was. Lava Lamp tapped the Omnimizer symbol, and Arburia re-forms. Lava Lamp flies to a field, then reverts back. Stan: Now... (Taps Omnimizer symbol and Cannonbolt comes out) Free Cannonbolt: Huh? Arburia? You-you saved my planet! Thank you! (Hugs Stan) Stan: Welcome. Free Cannonbolt glows, then turns back into Super Cannonbolt. Free Super Cannonbolt: I am Super Pilam! Leader of Arburia! Stan: So much for Cannonbolt... Super Pilam: Cannonbolt? The Arburian DNA sample? (Enters a code into the Omnimizer) Omnimizer: Arburian Pelarota DNA aquired. Stan: Epic. THE END! TO BE WRITTEN... Aliens Used *Lava Lamp (x2) *Cannonbolt *Ultimate Cannonbolt *Super Cannonbolt (Used by Sapient Ultimate Cannonbolt) *Nightshift Category:Episodes Category:Cannonbolt Fest Category:Specials Category:Alien Fest